


What Now?

by Penspot



Series: The World Between [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra gets lost, Reflection, The Living Force, The cosmic force, the world between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penspot/pseuds/Penspot
Summary: When Ezra noted the shattered transparisteel the purrgil had broken and the space warping ahead, he didn't think he was coming out of this alive like he had hoped. Perhaps the Force has something else in store for him?
Series: The World Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it really doesn't have a whole lot of substance, but I just really needed to write something and am coming off of finishing Rebels again. So what would have happened if flying through hyperspace without protection drops you into the world between? Throw in a little reflection on Ezra's part and enough wiggle room to write more for this later.

Ever since the first space-faring folk discovered how to break into its byways, knowledge of hyperspace had only been surface level. Never had that been more blatantly clear to Ezra as he opened his eyes to the distinct space of the world between worlds. Sitting up, Ezra looked over himself fully alert and very confused. Everything was intact for the most part. The wound in his shoulder where Thrawn had shot him smarted, but his arm was no longer limp. He should be dead. His final moments on the Chimera were still vibrant in his mind’s eye.

The transparisteel of the bridge had been shattered by the purrgils’ tentacles. There was nothing that could protect him or Thrawn from the peril about to befall them. As the glow of the purrgil intensified before their breach into hyperspace, Ezra took a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was his purpose. The final lesson taken to heart.

_Kanan._

None of this made sense! How was he not dead? Or... maybe he was dead? Is this where Jedi go when they pass?

“Perhaps the world between is part of the cosmic force?” Ezra wondered aloud, pushing himself up to his feet. Kanan had explained as best his master could about the living and the cosmic force and reminded him of the cosmic force especially after they discovered what happened to Ezra’s parents. He had felt them that night, Ezra was sure, and Kanan’s explanation of the cosmic force had been a little bit of comfort in those dark times. It had been harder to remember when Kanan-

“Oh, Kanan… I thought I knew what I was supposed to do. I got Thrawn away from Lothal and the others. But now…”

Ezra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking around, the world between worlds seemed the same as before. Faint echoes of voices wafted from every direction. The last time he was here, the Force seemed to guide him when voices or sounds grew louder, but so far nothing had stuck out to him. No doorways were nearby, and Ezra was left feeling adrift.

“I guess I walk,” he muttered, taking his first steps into uncertainty.


End file.
